Synchronization of data between applications has been performed in the past. A number of difficulties must be addressed in performing such synchronization. For instance, applications may reside on systems that have different types of connections to a network. The particular idiosyncrasies of a given network can be impediments to generating a general synchronization system that operates across various networks with various applications.
One type of system currently in use for synchronizing data uses a family of web feed formats that are used to publish frequently updated content, such as web blog entries, news headlines, pod casts, etc. This family of web feed formats is referred to as “Really Simple Syndication” (RSS) formats. Such systems may also use a similar format referred to as the “ATOM feed formats”. Data that can be transmitted using RSS or ATOM feed formats is typically transmitted when a user subscribes to a given feed. A reader on the user's system checks a user's subscribed links for new content and downloads any updates to the content desired by the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.